The present disclosure relates to a semiautomatic slide case for a mobile phone, which is capable of being semi-automatically slid by applying a slidable hook to a card-receptible mobile phone slide case to open and close a card receiving space.
Although mobile phones are being used in the past for communicating with persons through phone call, character transmission and reception, and the like, the mobile phones are being utilized in various fields due to innovative development of mobile phone-related technologies. Thus, mobile phones are in our daily lives as the needs of the men in the modern world, and thus, persons always carry mobile phones anytime and anywhere. Effects for improving convenience and portability by grafting mobile phones with products that are used in daily life are being variously attempted.
One of the various attempts may be a technology in which a card pocket and a mobile phone case are coupled to each other to perform a mobile phone case function and a card-receptible function.
According to the related art, a mobile phone case is manufactured in the form of a diary to form a diary-type card pocket (Prior Art 1) having a mobile phone protection function and a card-receptible function and a mobile phone case (Prior Art 2) in which a card receiving part is provided on a front surface of the mobile phone case, and a cover is detachable to receive a card.